


You Know I Want You, It's not a Secret I Tried to Hide

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Mine [11]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha Relationship, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: “She should’ve heard the gossip by now. Like everyone else,” Joshua gritted out. “It was presumptuous of her.”She nodded. “Especially when I have no objections.”“No objections so far,” Joshua said softly. “Why haven’t you? Ignoring the fact that it’s Yoon Jeonghan. He’s an alpha. And so am I.”
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Mine [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/557732
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	You Know I Want You, It's not a Secret I Tried to Hide

They were alphas. This _thing_ would go nowhere. Joshua knew that. He fucking knew. The chances of an alpha getting pregnant were slim. A male one even slimmer. He _knew._

But he couldn’t let go. He wouldn’t. Not unless Jeonghan told him. If Jeonghan asked Joshua to marry him, he’d say yes quicker then a heartbeat. 

He’d deal with the stares, the whispers, the questions. Simply because he loved that man. And Jeonghan loved him back. 

Some of the braver souls asked who submitted, to which Joshua scoffed. It was none of their business. A relationship wasn’t based on who submitted. It was give and take. 

Joshua knew they were talking about the sex. But again none of their business if Joshua liked taking dick. He was happy being filled. He always had the urge even when he was with Betas or Omegas. It had been good sex. But something was always missing. 

With Jeonghan nothing was missing. Jeonghan who made him laugh. Jeonghan who made him annoyed and frustrated. Jeonghan who made him worry. Jeonghan who made him smile, who made Joshua want to be sweet to him. Jeonghan who made love to Joshua like Joshua was the best he’d ever had and he’d never have any better. 

“No,” he said firmly, pushing the folder away from him. A fucking matchmaking portfolio. One Joshua didn’t need. 

His aunt clicked her tongue. “You didn’t even look at it for more than a few seconds. How can you say no so quickly?”

Joshua held back a snarl. She was acting uppity. His own mother said nothing about his relationship with Jeonghan. Yet here this woman was trying to no doubt make Joshua go on a date with someone who was close to her family. She had no right. 

Tilting his head to the side, Joshua smiled, the one smile that told people they were on thin ice. “Aunt. Whoever is that folder I’m sure is nice, lovely even. But no one ever said I was looking for someone. So why bother bringing it to me at all? Unless you were trying to do something?”

Joshua didn’t even bother trying to hide. He went straight for the jugular. He knew his aunt’s delusions of grandeur, of pushing Joshua aside for her own children who were still in middle school for fucks sake. She was no doubt hoping Joshua would marry whoever was in that folder and they’d take his shares of the company. 

How laughable. Joshua would never let this company go. Not when his own mother worked tirelessly to bring it up. His aunt had no shares of her own, having married into the family to his blood uncle. An uncle who was perfectly content with where he was too. 

“Can’t an aunt be worried for her nephew?” She tittered, gently trying to push it back, only to be met with Joshua’s hand stopping it in its place. 

“The day you’re worried over me is the day I actually entertain the idea of going to see one of your little _picks,_ ” Joshua hissed. “You don’t care what happens to me unless I’m leaving the company to your children or being ousted.” 

She gasped like she’d been hit. 

Good, Joshua thought vindictively. He was tired of her shit. “If you have nothing important to say leave.” 

“You ungrateful child,” she spat, face contorting into something ugly. 

Joshua stood up, towering over her. “I’d shut my mouth right now if I were you. You have no power here and never will. How will it go over if I had security escort you out of the building?”

Walking over to his desk, he picked up the phone. He dialed his secretary. “My aunt isn’t feeling well right now. Please have someone escort her to her car so she can go home and rest.” Placing the phone down with a click, he smiled razor thin at her. “Let this be your last warning. Next time I need to have someone escort you out, it’ll be security.” 

Joshua watched as she tried to kill him with her glare. Not even bothering to hide his smirk, he waved goodbye. 

He waited for his secretary to come back in. “She’s barred from my office. The entire floor I work on. If she wants to see my mother or me in the future she will wait where the rest of the uninvited guests do.”

He bowed, “Of course sir. What should I tell your mother if she asks why you aren’t speaking to your aunt?”

“Let me take care of that,” Joshua replied. “That woman isn’t worth the time.”

* * *

“I heard something came up with your aunt?”

Joshua snorted. Anything that happened in this building would eventually make it’s way up to his mom. It’s why he never allowed Jeonghan to come within 20 miles of the building. It was one thing to be seeing him; it was another thing to have him here distracting Joshua. 

“She tried to give me a marriage interview folder. I told her where to shove it and had her escorted out the building,” Joshua explained. 

Laughing, his mom shook her head. “Well then. You were discreet so that’s enough. Maybe she’ll take the hint now.”

“She should’ve heard the gossip by now. Like everyone else,” Joshua gritted out. “It was presumptuous of her.”

She nodded. “Especially when I have no objections.” 

“No objections so far,” Joshua said softly. “Why haven’t you? Ignoring the fact that it’s Yoon Jeonghan. He’s an alpha. And so am I.”

Joshua kept his gaze down to the neutral carpet that blanketed his mom’s office. The two of them never talked about the elephant in the room. Joshua never brought it up and he knew his mom knew. It was hard not to. But she hadn’t asked, it worried Joshua. 

He said nothing as he felt the couch dip with her weight. He let her take his hand. 

“You looked happy,” bringing him close to her, “from what I heard he’s treating you right.” She let out a little laugh, “The part about it being Yoon Jeonghan was a bit of a surprise, but if I think about it maybe not. I’ve never seen a more charismatic young man. Especially one who kept staring holes into you.”

Joshua blushed. Having Jeonghan’s eyes on him back then made his hackles rise. It made the alpha in him want to bare his fangs and demand a fight. Jeonghan simply stared at first then he made his move. Turning on that stupid smug smug charm that made Joshua weak in the knees. 

Sighing, she hugged him. “The alpha part is unavoidable now isn’t it? You don’t seem keen on giving him up. And neither does he. Whether or not you decide to continue whatever you two are doing is up to you. I just want you to be happy at the end of day.” She raised his head, making him look at her. “I am your mom first. A CEO second.” 

Joshua moved to cling to her. “Thanks.”

“What is he like?” She smiled, petting Joshua’s head. 

Lips pulling into a line, he scoffed. “Smug.”

She laughed. “Aren’t all alphas like that?”

“No!” Pulling away to look at her, Joshua shook his head. “He’s the smuggest alpha on Earth. And infuriating on top of that!”

“Yet you like that don’t you?” She poked at his cheek gently. “Otherwise you wouldn’t be seeing him. I’m sure he has other qualities that you like.” 

Joshua did. As much as he hated to admit it, he even liked Jeonghan’s fucking smugness. It was equal parts sexy and annoyed him to hell and back. Quietly, he looked down at his hands, at a particular ring he’d received from a certain smug alpha. “He’s nice. Witty and charming. Intelligent but still somehow stupid in ways that makes me want to rip his head off. But he makes me happy.”

* * *

Jeonghan smirked at Joshua, not even bothering to get dressed after their little romp on the couch. “I heard from a little bird about a certain someone’s aunt being escorted from the building.”

Joshua threw a shirt at his dumb handsome face. Walking away from Jeonghan, he bent down to pick up a stray set of pants, not even caring that he was flashing Jeonghan his ass that was still full of come. He was doing it on purpose. “Oh? From what little birdie?”

Smiling, Joshua made a show of inching down just a bit more, spreading his legs just a tad. He heard a low groan. 

“Stop trying to distract me Shua,” Jeonghan growled. 

“But why,” he asked, flashing Jeonghan a smile, “you love it when I distract you. We’ve had some of the best sex that way.” 

Like that one time Joshua grabbed onto Jeonghan’s tie, running his nose up Jeonghan’s throat. Jeonghan had fucked him up against a wall; Joshua’s legs hanging around his waist as he took Jeonghan’s big dick. 

“Not when I’m trying to find out if I need to make someone disappear.”

“You can’t make her disappear Jeonghan,” Joshua reprimanded. “As much as I hate that harpy my uncle loves her.” 

“I’m only doing what’s good for my lover. If she’s making trouble I can get rid of her for you. Less consequences for you,” Jeonghan pointed out. 

“Until someone asks if my lover did it for me,” Joshua said dryly. Getting back up, he walked over, plopping himself on Jeonghan’s lap. “It’s nice of you to want to protect me but I don’t need it.”

Jeonghan hummed, glomming onto Joshua. “Only the best for my baby,” kissing Joshua lightly on the lips. 

Speaking of babies. “Have your parents said anything about us?” Joshua tried to play nonchalant, but he couldn’t look Jeonghan in the eyes.

“My mom has mentioned more of those dumb Alpha/Omega parties. Dad has kept quiet about things. I’m not sure if he approves since you’re so damn smart and the heir to your mom’s company or if he thinks it’s a passing fancy of mine and I’ll move on eventually.” He ran his hand down Joshua’s side, splaying his hand to grip onto his hip. “Why?”

“My mom knows. She’s happy as long as I’m happy,” he paused, “but she implied things. I’m free to do what I want, as long as I can live with the consequences.”

“The only consequence I can think of is the fact that we’re one day going to fuck in our offices,” Jeonghan joked. 

Joshua narrowed his eyes at Jeonghan. “It’s more than that. The board will talk. We’re alphas Jeonghan. People will talk. They’ll wonder.”

“Let them. Who cares what they think? They have no say in our relationship.” 

Getting up, Joshua pulled away from Jeonghan. “But don’t they? If there’s enough backlash over this we could lose everything. I refuse to let go of what my mom has built.”

Jeonghan grinned, all teeth. “Like I said baby. I can make people disappear.”

“Not everyone,” Joshua retorted.

Running his hands through his hair, Jeonghan sighed. “It sounds like you want to break up with me.”

“I don’t! But we have to think about these things Jeonghan!” He turned away from Jeonghan, not wanting to look at him. His heart clenched. 

Jeonghan stood up. “Shua.” 

Joshua didn’t reply. 

“Shua. Look at me.” 

Still nothing.

“I have thought about it.” He watched as Joshua’s hands wrapped around himself. “I might’ve started this relationship following my instincts, but I know what I want. And what I want is you. No one is going to stop me. Especially not some old fucking idiots who think they know better then me.” 

“And what would we do about heirs?” Joshua asked. The all important question was always about children. Joshua’s chances of having kids were low. They’d make Jeonghan give Joshua up. Joshua wasn’t sure he could live with that. 

Jeonghan smiled, gentle and soft. But he moved towards Joshua like the predator he was. Grabbing him by the waist, Jeonghan reeled him in. He nuzzled Joshua’s cheek, feeling him relax. “Do you doubt me that much?” Laying a kiss under Joshua’s eye, he crooned, “We’re just going to have so much sex that I’ll knock you up more then once. My super sperm will get you with child. Just wait.” 

Joshua stiffened, his hands lax at his side. How arrogant. How overconfident. He snorted, did he expect anything less from this man. 

“Let’s practice now Shua,” Jeonghan murmured, placing kisses up and down his face. Jeonghan didn’t like being ignored. “We’ll keep going until we can’t. Trust me.” He tightened his hold, “I’ll make sure we have our happy ending.”

* * *

A glass of wine rose. “I hear a congratulations is in order,” he grinned at Jeonghan. 

Jeonghan smiled back. Letting the news get out by word of mouth was the way to go. He watched mouths drop open and eyes follow his every move during this networking party. For every slight about Joshua’s fertility, for every gossiping tongue about how they’d be childless. This was sweet revenge. “Oh?”

“Your husband? I heard he’s pregnant.” 

Jeonghan’s smile went up several notches in terms of smugness. “Yea. We had good news after his last doctor’s visit.”

“Quite the miracle. An alpha getting pregnant from another alpha.” 

“It was inevitable,” Jeonghan stated. It was going to happen one way or another. Especially since Jeonghan made a point to always have raw sex. No condoms for maximum efforts to put that baby Joshua wanted in him. 

Joshua cried when he found out. He cried again when Jeonghan said I told you so. Then he punched Jeonghan before kissing him. Jeonghan promised Joshua a happy ending. In a few years he’d make sure to get Joshua pregnant again. 


End file.
